Kikyo´s Love
by Inu-Lady
Summary: This story are about Kikyo who is a princess.. Her parents promise her away to a man but Kikyo falls in love in another man...


**_Demon or Human_**

**_Intro_**

For a long time ago in a big kingdom ruled a king with his queen. The queen was pregnant and they wished for a daughter. When the big day came the king was very nervous. And after some hours the nurse came out with the baby. She laid it softly in his arms. It was a girl, a beautiful girl. The king smiled down at his daughter.

In the forrest were all the demons had gathered to watch there leaders son. The leaders wife past away when she was in labour. So he decided to raise his son by himself. He stood with his son in his harms while every demon step forward to se the prince.

**_The story starts_**

Some years had gone since the princess, named Kikyo was born. She lived a quiet life with her father and mother. Her hobbies are to train with swords, but most with bows and arrows. Her father and mother loved her very much. In those times there was a war in the land. A war between the demons and humans. The humans wanted the demons to disappears and the demons fought against it. Kikyo was eighteen years old at this time. She was the most beautiful girl in the land. It had been decided that she would be married by this age.

The demon prince stood on a cliff looking at the castle. He was eighteen years old. And his name was Sesshomaru. His father wanted Sesshomaru to find a wife and get children. But Sesshomaru told him that he wanted to find a girl who would love him for the one he was not because he is a prince.

One day Kikyos father came into her room. She looked at him and asked:  
- Dad what's wrong?  
Her father looked very serious when he looked back at her. - We have find you a husband. Kikyo stood up. - What! A husband….Why?  
- Kikyo you are old enough to get married. And it's the best thing to do now in our situation.  
- But father.  
- No but… It is your duty as a princess. Get ready to leave tomorrow afternoon. Kikyo looked down at her feet the back at her father. Then she nod. Her father smiled and went out.

Sesshomaru laid on a meadow when his best friend came. Sesshomaru who was the quickest man with a sword, pulled it out against him. His friend stopped.  
- Please Sesshomaru you really need to find a women. Someone who makes you relax more. Sesshomaru looked at his friend and laugh.  
- Please… I don't need a women. All women's just like me because I am a prince. I want my woman to love me for who I am.  
- Come on! That is the most gayest thing I have ever heard of. Sesshomaru looked at his friend and smiled. He know that his friend would never leave him.

Kikyo who had started to get ready to leave looked out at the window when her mother came in. Kikyo turned around and looked at her mother. Her mother smiled at her. - You have grown so big. It feels like it was yesterday you run around in the castle and played with your toys. Kikyo smiled and looked out at the window. - Mother I'm scared. - Of what?  
Kikyo looked down on the floor.  
- What happens if I don't like him? I always dreamed of a man who would love me for who I was. Not because I'm a princess. Her mother hugged her.  
- You know, it was the same when I married your father. I was so nervous that I wouldn't love him. But when I first saw him I knew that he was the man I had always dreamed of. - You nervous… No way.  
Her mother and Kikyo started to laugh. Sesshomaru went to his fathers house. He slam up the door and yelled.  
- FATHER!  
His father turned round and looked at Sesshomaru. - What is it Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru walked towards his father with an angry face. His father turned up from the floor and draw his sword towards Sesshomaru.  
- What is it Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru looked straight in his fathers eyes. - Father, is it true? Have you promised me away to a woman?  
- Yes I have. But it was for your own good.  
Sesshomaru draw his own sword and smashed his fathers sword. His father stood still with Sesshomarus sword towards his throat. - Sesshomaru why are you so aggressive? I did it because I love you.  
Sesshomaru looked down, then he put back his sword in the sheath and turned around. When he was standing by the door he turned back to his father.  
- I will decide who I will get married to.

Kikyo stood outside the castle with her mother and father. Her new husband hade send a carriage to pick her up. Kikyo turned around at her mother and father and hugged them. Her mother gave her a kiss on her forehead. She turned to her father. He looked at her. She looked at her father. He didn't look happy. Kikyo hugged him and felled the tears in her eyes. Her father realised her and kissed her on her check.  
- We love you Kikyo remember that.  
Kikyo smiled and turned to the carriages. When she sat in the carriage she started to cry. She didn't want to go. But as a princess she was haft to.

Sesshomaru laid in a tree and slept when he heard a scream. He sat up and looked at the road under him. He saw a carriage. And around it was it lots of bandits. He saw them attacked a girl. He felt how he got angry. He draw his sword and jumped down on a bandits head. He killed the man who hold the girl. He turned around so the girl stood behind him. He smiled. - Finally it happens some fun. He fought one by one. He was the fastest man in the country with a sword. The bandits attacked him from every corner. But he just kept smiling and when one bandit came towards him he killed him with only a little smash. When all the bandits attacked he jumped up and started to spin it so fast that the bandits couldn't block his sword. When he was back down he had killed every bandit. He put back the sword in the sheath and turned to the girl who had passed out. He sat down beside her and looked at her. She was beautiful. Then he suddenly heard some men coming towards them. He lift her up in his arms than he run away from the road. He went to a waterfall and laid her down on a rock. He dab her with a rag from his cloth.

The next morning Kikyo woke up and find out that she laid in a bed. But she didn't remember how she got there. She looked around her and saw a man sitting on the floor beside her. She screamed so the man woke up. He stand up fast and moved backwards. He looked at her and she at him.  
- Who are you! Kikyo screamed.  
- I'm the on who saved you. Don't you remember! The man screamed back. Kikyo looked down a sec then she remembered what happens. She look back at the man.  
- Are you the one who saved me? What's your name?  
- Sesshomaru. And you?  
- Kikyo. And I'm so sorry that screamed at you.  
Sesshomaru smiled and nod.

Its alright.  
They looked into each others eyes a long time.

In the castle were Kikyos fiancé lived, had become to be very worried. The man Kikyo was about to marry was named Naraku. He was the one who was most worried. He walked in a circle all day long. He was a young man. He vas only 23 years old. But he always said that he was eighteen years old. He was not a man of kindness ether. He punished man, women and children for very small things he could find. If a child cried in his public or a woman didn't allow him to touch her he put her in a pillory or he raped her.

Kikyo had fall asleep for some hours when se woke up and saw Sesshomaru write a letter. She laid quiet and watch at him. He sat there a while. Then he stood up. Kikyo looked after him when he walked to the window there it sat a snow white pigeon. She stood up and walked quiet towards him. When she was right behind him he turned around and they smashed into each other. Kikyo lost her balance and without thinking at it she took a hard grasp on Sesshomaru so them both felled to the floor. Sesshomaru low on Kikyo. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru and felled how her body become all warm. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. - I'm sorry are you hurt?  
- No, I'm fine thanks. Sesshomaru was on his way up when Kikyo laid her hand on his arm to hold him down. He looked at her eyes. - Please don't…  
Sesshomaru bend down to Kikyo and kissed her. She laid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They kissed a long time when it suddenly knocked on the door. Sesshomaru looked up. He released from Kikyos arms and stood up. He helped her up and went to open the door.

Outside the door stood his father. He looked at Sesshomaru.  
- Father what are you doing here? - I'm here to talk about our enemies. Sesshomaru looked behind and saw that Kikyo was gone. He opened up the door so his father could go in. His father looked around in the house. Then at Sesshomaru.  
- Sesshomaru I have heard that our enemies princess is about to be married. But last night when her carriage was attacked someone saved her. Do you know who it was?  
Sesshomaru looked down. What should he answer? That he was the one that had saved her. He didn't even know that she was there enemies daughter. He looked up on his father. - No, dad I don't know.  
His father looked away.  
- Alright then.. If you hear something's you will tell me right?  
- Yes father.  
His father turned around and went out.

Kikyo peep out from the place she had hide herself at. She looked at Sesshomaru who looked at her. Kikyo felled a tear falling down from her cheek. He walked towards her and looked down at her. He wipe off the tear that was on her cheek and smiled. She looked down and started to cry. Sesshomaru took her into his arms and hugged her.  
- Kikyo please don't cry. Tell me one think instead.  
Kikyo looked up at Sesshomaru.  
- What?  
Sesshomarus smile disappeared.  
- Are you daughter of king Hiko? Kikyo looked down and pull away herself from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked desperate at her.  
- Are you… Kikyo looked at him again. Her eyes didn't lie. She was his daughter. Sesshomaru backed away from her like she was a disease. She looked at him with eyes like begging not to hate her. She went towards him and hugged him. He tried to push her away but she grabbed on very tight.  
- Sesshomaru look at me! Kikyo jelled.  
Sesshomaru looked at her face.  
- Does it change anything that happened a few minutes ago? Does it?  
Sesshomaru pushed her away so hard that she fall down on the floor. She looked up on his face and he at her.  
- You are daughter to our enemies. We are enemies. Of course it change. I mean.. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru with a very unhappy face. Sesshomaru turned her the face and walked to the door but before he had the change to walk out Kikyo said:  
- So you are just see me like an enemy?  
- We are not meant to be together….

In the castle Naraku went up and down, worried over were Kikyo would be. He barked on everyone to find her. One night he ride out from the castle to meet a special man. A man who would look for Kikyo and kill everyone in his way. He saw the man standing in front of a tree. The man who was hiding his face in a cloak looked up at Naraku.  
- You said you wanted to speak with me about a job…  
Naraku smiled.  
- Yes. It's about my fiancée Kikyo. She is kidnapped by some hooligan. And I want you to find and kill them. And take back my fiancée. - How much are you going to pay me for my servants?  
- I am going to pay you a million for it.  
The man smiled.  
- I do it.

Kikyo had started to walk away from Sesshomarus house. She was all alone in the big forrest. She was scared and sad about the thing Sesshomaru was said to her. Did he really care about that she is the princess of humans. She turned around and screamed.  
- Sesshomaru your BAKA! (baka Idiot)  
She kept going on.

Sesshomaru sat by his favourite tree and looked at the meadow just in front of him. He saw some deer's walking there He tried to concentrate on the deer's but where he ever looked Kikyos smiling face popped up. He shacked his head and looked up on the sky. - Kikyo…. He stood up and went to his village.

Kikyo sat in the forest and looked all around her. She was lost. She had never been outside the castle before. She looked left and right. Then she turned and walked at the left side. Suddenly she heard something coming closer and closer. She turned around and stood face to face with a huge snake. She stood like hypnotised and looked at the snake. It looked back and only a few seconds its head was right in front of hers. She fall down on the ground and felt how her body didn't response on her minds. The snake opened up its mouth to eat her. She closed her eyes very quick. But nothing happened. She looked up again and saw the big snake shaken of pain. And after a few seconds the snake felled down dead. Kikyo got shocked when she saw the one who had killed it. - Se… Sesshomaru…. Sama?  
Sesshomaru looked up at her but looked quick down again. Kikyo felt how her heart made a jump of happiness. He had come to save her. She stood up and walked a few steps towards him. But the she stopped. Something was wrong. He tremble in his whole body. She walked slowly to him. He looked up at her with pain filled eyes. He passed out.  
- Sesshomaru!  
Kikyo ran to his side and tried to talk to him but he just laid there unconscious. She pulled him up over her shoulders and started to walk into the forrest. It started to rain. She felt how heavy he become. She fell down under him. She crawl out and looked at him. Then she looked around her and a bit on her right side she saw a cave. She laid Sesshomaru over her back again and walked towards it.

Kikyos father and mother had heard about what happened. Her mother started to cry.  
- Not our little daughter. Hiko what are we going to do? - Dearest there is nothing we can do. We can just wait and hope. Hope that she will be alright.  
Hiko and his wife, which name is Tomoe sat in there bed. Tomoe was worried over Kikyo because she was all alone in the woods. Hiko on the other half was not worried. He had seen what Kikyo was able to do with a bow. but of course he was a little worried. - Hiko?  
Hiko looked down at Tomoe.  
- Yes.  
-What do you think of the man we have promised away Kikyo to?  
Tomoe looked up at Hiko.  
- Tomoe.. He is a good ruler and man.  
Tomoe sigh. - But has we mad the right choice?  
- Tomoe… Hiko kissed her forehead.  
- I don't know that but I hope so…

In the cave were Sesshomaru and Kikyo where it was very cold. Kikyo had put Sesshomaru against the stonewall. He was still unconscious. She took of the kimono he had and saw that the snake had bit him in the arm. The poison had started to spread in his body. She looked at his face witch showed how much he was in pain. - Sesshomaru…  
She felt how she got panic. She had never treated a wound before. She started to cry against his chest. - Ki… Kikyo…  
She opened her eyes quickly and looked up. Sesshomaru had opened his eyes and looked now at her. - Kikyo are you… alright?  
Kikyo looked like she had seen a ghost. A tear dropped from her eyes. She looked into his eyes and the straighten up against him fast and kisses him. He became shocked but laid his arms around her. - I was so scared. Kikyo suddenly said.  
- Of what? Kikyo looked into his eyes. She was crying.  
- That I might lost you back there. I was so scared Sesshomaru.

Taishou walked into Sesshomarus house and find Kouga lying in the bed. He looked at him with wondering in his eyes. Kouga stood up.  
- My lord what brings you to this place? And this late?  
- I want to talk to my son. Where is he?  
Kouga looked around. He was so tied that he didn't connect it direct. - Sesshomaru is out hunting.  
Taishou looked surprised over that Sesshomaru went out hunting. He hated that. He looked at Kouga. - Kouga. You go looking for him. I think he is acting strange. Okay.  
Kouga bowed and went out.

Sesshomaru was still sitting against the wall. He was to hurt to stand up. Kikyo sat beside him every hour. He looked at her. She had fallen asleep. He took her hand in his and smiled. She was so beautiful. When he sat there looking at her she woke up. There eyes meet. Kikyo smiled and laid her head on his chest. Sesshomaru stroked her chin.  
- Sesshomaru.. I like being here with you. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her head.  
- Me too Kikyo.. Me too.  
Kikyo laid her arms around his chest. - I don't want this to.. end.. I want to stay here with you.. - And I with you.. Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled. How could this be? How could he had fall in love with her?

Naraku sat on his throne. He was not happy. He had sent out every guard to search after Kikyo. When he sat there someone knock on the door. He looked up and saw the captain of the guards. He looked seriously.  
- What is it captain? He asked.  
The captain walked towards Naraku.  
- My lord we have capture a demon. A wolf demon or something like that. He is from the tribe that kidnap princess Kikyo.  
Naraku looked interested of the thing his captain said. - And where is this demon now?  
- In the dungeon my lord. Naraku stood up and walked to the door. - My lord? Where are you going? - To the dungeons. I want to talk to him. Naraku said with an evil smile.

The man that Naraku rent for finding and killing everyone walked slowly in the woods. He sat down against a tree and closed his eyes.  
- God. How did that stupid prince think I could find a princess in this big forrest? But for a million I do it with pleasure.

When Kikyo woke up she saw Sesshomaru sitting on a rock by the opening. He looked sad. Kikyo stood up and walked towards him. He didn't react. He just looked down on the ground. Kikyo laid her arms around him. She pushed herself so close to him she could. He took her hand and stood up. He looked directly into her eyes. - Kikyo.  
She looked wondering at him. He had something to say.  
- Kikyo I… I love you…  
She smiled at him.  
- But…  
Kikyo´s smile disappeared. What did he mean by but?  
- We can't be together. You know it as much as I do that we can't. We to different.  
Kikyo felt how her heart stooped bumping.  
- To.. different? Sesshomaru looked away from her eyes. She looked at his face with choked. When he didn't looked back at her face she released her hands from his and backed away from him. He looked at her when she backed away.  
- Kikyo… I don't want anything else then be together with you but… you are a.  
- Don't say it! Kikyo jelled. She shocked her head - I don't want to hear it…….. Why? Why are you saying this? Sesshomaru…  
She put her head down. She couldn't stoop the tears. Sesshomaru looked at her. - Please Kikyo, don't cry.  
- I'm not crying. I just don't understand you…  
Sesshomaru didn't understand what she meant. - You say that we don't belong to each other but still you came to save me. And you tell me that you what to be with we forever and after that you say that we are different… Why? Tell me why?  
- Kikyo.. I don't hate you or love you I don't know what to do. But when I first saw you I kind of…  
- Of?  
Sesshomaru turned around and looked down on the ground.  
- Of?  
- I felt love… for you. Only by looking at you. When you are around I feel like my heart is going to explode. Kikyo looked at him with tear filled eyes. Then she turned around and walked away a bit. - If you can't leave me because you don't know what you feel about me… then I leave you… Sayonara Sesshomaru!  
She started to run into the woods. Sesshomaru wanted to run after her but, stayed still.

Kouga walked around in the forrest. He was so tied because he had not slept for two days. He sat down on a rock and looked up on the sty. - I'm not going to find him. SESSHOMARU WHERE ARE YOU!  
He stood up and walked when he smashed into something. He looked at the direction and saw a human girl lying on the ground. She had hit her head to hard so she had fall unconscious. He looked closer on her and took her in a hard grab and walked away back to the village. He laid her on a bed and walked to get Taishou. When they got back to the bed Taishou recognize the girl.  
- For god hell! This is the humans princess. Kouga you have made a good job. We can use her.  
Kouga looked surprised.  
- Do my lord say that this is Kikyo?  
- Yes Kouga, put her in the dungeons. And tell me when Sesshomaru is back.  
- Yes my lord.

Sesshomaru walked slowly back to his village. His thoughts was on Kikyo. He was such an idiot. Why had he said that to her? He loved her but he was so afraid of the things that could happened if they was together. He looked up and saw Kouga lying in a tree. - What's up Kouga? He jelled.  
Kouga looked down.  
- Your father wants to talk to you. By the way. Where the hell have you been?

Its none of your business. Sesshomaru walked at his fathers house and knock. - Come in.  
Sesshomaru opened up the door and faced his father who looked a bit angry.  
- Sesshomaru where the hell have you been!  
Sesshomaru closed the door and walked towards Taishou. He sat down on his knees. - I have been out hunting.  
- All right. We have great news.  
- Like?  
Taishou looked happy on his son.  
- I leave a prisoner in your hands. Okay?  
Sesshomaru nod. - All right father.

Tomoe stood in Kikyos room when Hiko came.  
- Sweet heart. You can't stay here all the time. Tomoe looked at her husband.  
- Maybe if I stand long time enough she will come back.  
- Tomoe…  
Hiko went up behind her and hugged her.  
- She will be back. I promise.

Sesshomaru walked down to the dungeons. His thoughts was still on Kikyo. He sight.  
- If I only could see her one more time I would explain everything. Tell her that I love her.  
When he walked around the corner he stooped. And looked choked into the cave. - Ki…. Kikyo?  
He saw Kikyo lying unconscious in the cave. She looked like she was sleeping. Sesshomaru hurried into the cave. He sat beside her and stroked her cheek.  
- Kikyo? Kikyo?  
He didn't got any respond, she just laid there. He looked around to make sure that nobody was watching. Then he grabbed her in his arms and carried her out from the cave. He know that he can't go thru the village. He looked at the other way. He know that it was a other way out. He hold Kikyo tight in his arms when he started to walk. After some minutes an guard went down to the dungeons to give the prisoner some food. When he looked at the cave he saw it was empty. He started the alarm and every guard went down in the dungeons and then the ran the same way Sesshomaru had walked.

The mysterious man had walked back to Naraku. He told Naraku that he was not interested in the money anymore. He walked away and Naraku looked after him. Then he turned around and looked into the cave. A demon looked back. - Hallo my name is Naraku. And yours?  
- I have nothing to say. I'm not even know you your filthy human.  
Naraku smiled. - Kill it.

Sesshomaru had find the exit of the tunnel. He looked behind and saw some demons coming after him. He laid Kikyo down on the ground. It was raining. Then he ran and pushed a big block over the caves exit. He know that it would slow them down. He looked at Kikyo. She was so beautiful. He took her in his arms again and walked away. He stooped by a big tree. He sat down on the ground and took of his armour and coat. He laid the coat around Kikyo so she shouldn't catch a cold. Then he laid her against his chest. He was so tied and when he laid against the tree he felt pain in his back. He looked and saw a arrow on his shoulder. He draw it out and screamed of the pain he got. Then he relaxed and felled asleep.

Taishou walked down to the dungeons where the guards where. He was not happy.  
- What the hell have happened here! Answer me!  
On of the guard or a general stepped forward.  
- My lord, may I speak open?

Sure you can. Tell me!  
The guard looked into Taishous eyes.  
- The prince saved her. I saw him carrying away with her in his arms. My lord.  
Taishou looked liked he wanted to kill everyone.  
- Sesshomaru did this!  
- Yes my lord.

Kikyo woke up and find herself lying against Sesshomaru. She moved away fast and looked at him. He looked like he was in pain. She bent towards him and said quiet.  
- Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.  
- Kikyo… are you all right? He was sweating and breading very deep. He was shaking a lot to. - Sesshomaru what's wrong?  
He didn't answer just closed his eyes again. - Sesshomaru.. Sesshomaru!  
He mumble something quiet. Kikyo laid her ear against his mouth. She heard him say.  
- My.. Shoulder.  
Kikyo looked on his shoulder and saw how the blood flow against the three.  
- Oh my god. Kikyo put her hands on her mouth.  
- Ki.. kyo.  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Kikyo looked at him for a sec then she screamed.  
- SESSHOMARU!  
She took off Sesshomarus coat off from her and law it on Sesshomaru. Then she treated his wound. When she heard.  
- Kikyo… forgive me for the things I said last time.  
Kikyo looked on Sesshomaru and walked so she looked right into his eyes.  
- Sesshomaru… He looked on her with sparkling eyes. Kikyo felt how her eyes filled up with tears. She hugged him and cried. Sesshomaru laid his hand under her chin and looked her into her eyes.  
- I really love you Kikyo.  
Kikyo smiled with tears flowing down her cheeks. - I love you too. Sesshomaru…  
Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her softly and gently.

Naraku sat in his bedroom. He was so restless because they haven't found Kikyo. - But wait a second. That demon.  
He walked up from bed and put on his morning coat. And walked to the dungeons. The guards sat and played card when he came. He looked at them and said.  
- Put on the hypnoses necklace and tell the demon to bring my princess Kikyo. NOW!  
- Yes my lord.  
Sesshomaru and Kikyo laid on the soft grass. Sesshomaru woke up and looked at Kikyo who was resting her head on his arm. He moved her quiet and careful, and stood up. He walked a few steps and looked up on the sky. Kikyo woke up the second after and looked at Sesshomarus direction. She smiled and walked towards him and when she was behind him she laid her arms around him and laid her head on his back. He turned around and hugged her. He smiled and then he said.  
- Kikyo… would you like to live here?  
Kikyo looked up on his face. He was smiling.  
- Live here? What do you mean?  
Sesshomaru kissed her neck softly. - Yeah. Live here… with me… and maybe our children.  
Kikyo started to smile. She looked into his eyes.  
- Sesshomaru is this a propose?  
Sesshomaru looked at her and nod.  
- Yes.  
Kikyo hugged him and there lips meet into a passionate kiss.  
- Is that a Yes? Sesshomaru asked.  
- Yes.  
Sesshomaru hugged her and felt how his heart become so hot. Hot of happiness.

The dark had started to come and Sesshomaru and Kikyo laid in the grass and looked at the stars. While doing it there hold each others hands. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo who laid beside him. Her eyes was sparkling. Sesshomaru smiled and turned around so he could look at her. She meet his eyes and smiled. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her lips. She giggle but kissed him back. Sesshomaru laid an arm over her and kissed her deeper. She laid her arms around his neck and allowed him to touch her where ever he wanted to. He laid a hand on her stomach and massage it while he kissed her. Kikyo felt how her body got all warm. Sesshomaru felt it to. He stooped kissing her and looked her into her eyes. She looked back and smiled. - Sesshomaru.  
He smiled back and kissed her again. His hand walked all over on her body.

Not far from there the demon, who Naraku had put a spell on, walked and sniffed after the girl. He looked around and heard a woman's giggle. He walked the direction the giggle came from. He stopped and sat down. - It's no use walking around in the woods at nights. I will never find my lords woman then.

Taishou walked around in his house. He was so angry. How could Sesshomaru do such a thing? He smashed his hand in the table. Why? He looked on a picture that sat on the wall. The pictures image was his wife and Sesshomarus mother. - Izayoi… what is happening to our son? WHAT! He looked down and sigh. - Maybe I didn't raised him right. I maybe should have been remarried after you death? So he could have got a mother. If you wouldn't have died. I miss you so much. So much that my heart want to explode.

The morning came slowly and Kikyo woke up. She laid close to Sesshomaru. She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. She saw that he was smiling to. But his eyes was still closed. She stood up and walked to the lake that laid a few steps away. She sat down and washed herself, and had started to dress when Sesshomaru come up behind her. - God morning my beauty. Then he kissed her neck softly. She giggle as a response. He laid a hand on her waist and hugged her.  
- Sesshomaru I'm trying to get dressed. She giggle.  
- Mm I can see that. He smile and continued kissing her. She smiled and tried to push him away.  
- Sesshomaru… - What? He smiled.  
She stood up and he followed her. She pulled him closed to her and looked into his eyes.  
- You are so… so tall.  
He laugh.  
- Well I have never got that compliment before.  
She bent up to him and kissed his lips.

The demon had been watching them and waited for the right opportunity to steal the girl from Sesshomaru. He saw that Sesshomaru walked into the woods and leaved the girl all alone. He sneaked up behind Kikyo and put a hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream. He laid her over the shoulder and ran back.

A short time after Sesshomaru got back. He got surprised over that Kikyo was gone. He looked all around himself.  
- Kikyo… KIKYO!  
He didn't got any response. He looked down and saw some footprints. They wasn't Kikyos so it was someone or something that had taken her away. But what? He walked after them. He was had to find out who it was that had taken Kikyo away.

Kikyo woke up in a bed with a terrible headache. She looked around to find out where she had been taken. She say a desk and a bookcase. She walked to the door and tried to open it but it was looked. She walked towards the window for a desperate way out. But the window was looked to. She looked around her for another way out but couldn't find one. She felt her eyes started to fill up with tears. Where was she? And why was not Sesshomaru with her?

Sesshomaru had started to walk after the kidnappers footprints. He was had to find Kikyo. He couldn't just let her down now. He would find her and kill the one that had kidnapped her. Then he stooped. In front of him stood a man or was it a demon. Sesshomaru looked him right into his eyes. They steered right back on him. He didn't like them, they showed some kind of hate. Not happiness or sadness, just hate. Sesshomaru walked some step closer. The demon picked up a sword from the sheath that was on his back. He held it in front of him like telling Sesshomaru not to come any closer.

But Sesshomaru ignored it and walked closer. He was not afraid of this. And he was not in any mood to fight just now. He just wanted to find Kikyo and leave. He was just five step away from the hateful demon that was ready to kill in any moment. Sesshomaru passed him but he knew that it wasn't over yet. And right he had. Because right after he had passed the demon had turned and stroked his sword into his back. Sesshomaru turned quickly around and pulled his sword out from his sheath. He closed out the pain and put his whole focus on his opponent. Every time the swords meet a little sparkle of light.

Kikyo sat on the bed and cried. Where was Sesshomaru? How did she got here? She just remember that she had seen Sesshomaru walk away to get some fruit. And then she had been hit by something hard in her neck and then she had woke up right her? How? Did she ask herself and a calm voice answered.  
- My servant brought you here. Kikyo turned around quickly to face the man. He sat in a big chair in a corner. He looked at her with a smile and continued.  
- He saved you from that demon…  
- DEMON! Kikyo jelled suddenly.  
He looked surprised at her face that had turned into a angry grin.  
- Yes, demon. If you don't call "IT" a human? And then he started to laugh. Kikyo felt how her face become red of anger. How did he dear talking about Sesshomaru like that? She stood up and walked towards him with angry steps. She looked into his eyes and slapped him hard in his face. She was so angry. He stood up and looked angry into his eyes. And then he took a hard grip on her face and forced her into a kiss. She tried to back away but he held her so hard. He stooped the kiss and looked at her. Then he said.  
- We are going to be husband and wife soon anyway Kikyo so it is better that you get used to it. Kikyo looked with chocked filled eyes back at him.  
- Marriage? Are you Naraku?  
- Of course I'm. Are you not happy that we have finally meet each other?  
Kikyo pushed herself out of his arms and looked at him and answered.  
- I have already a man I love. And he will come and save me. This marriage is cancelled. Naraku looked like he had dropped the butter and lost the money. He just looked at her for a signal of joke, but didn't got anyone. She looked back at him. He shocked his head and asked.  
- Who is he?  
- Well he is a better man than you and looks better than you and…  
- I didn't ask you how he looked! I asked you about his name!  
Kikyo looked at him. She was very mad that he had interrupted her, but she answered with a calm voice and still looking into his eyes.  
- His name is Sesshomaru Sama.  
Naraku looked down and started to laugh. Kikyo couldn't understand what he was laughing at.  
- May I ask you why you are laughing?  
Naraku looked up at her again and smile a scary smile.  
- Forget about him… He is almost dead anyway.

Sesshomaru fell on his knee. He was tied and so was the other demon. They sat on the ground like two bloody dogs, who had no power to stand. They looked at each other a long time. And without warning the demon stood up and slashed his sword after Sesshomaru who got hit. He laid on the ground and felt how his body was tied. He was trying to stand but the body didn't respond on his minds.He saw the demon coming towards him again and closed his eyes for the final strike. But the a voice came up in his minds, a female voice, that said.

- Sesshomaru save me. Don't leave me. I love you… 

He open his eyes and saw the sword over him. Only a few inch from him. He took his sword and smashed the demons sword away. And stood up with a angry face. Now it was the demons turn to laid on the ground. He looked up at Sesshomaru with a scared face. Sesshomaru looked back down and put back his sword in his sheath. Then he said.

- Get lost.

He turned around knowing that the demon wouldn't do anything because Sesshomaru had speared his life. It was an noble thing demons between. He walked and looked up at the sky.

- Thank you Kikyo.

Kikyo sat on the floor and looked at Naraku.

- Dead? What do you mean? 

Naraku turned and walked to the big door but before he walked out he turned to face her.

- The wedding is starting in a few hours. I suggest you start changing. My love.

Kikyo looked back with tear filled and angry eyes.

A letter had been sent to Tomoe and Hiko. Tomoe read it and run to her husband yelling.

- She is found!

Hiko looked up at his wife who came running towards him yelling.

- Is it true?

-Yes and there are going to been a wedding between Lord Naraku and her.

Hiko and Tomoe hugged each other.

- Then we must get ready to leave. We don't want to miss her biggest and happiest day. Hiko said still hugging Tomoe.

Kikyo sat on the bed with the wedding dress on. She was crying because the servant that had brought the dress had told him that Sesshomaru was dead. She had heard it from her Lord. Kikyo was now alone in the big room and felt her heart falling apart. He couldn't be dead? Or could he? She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked away fast. She hated to look at herself in another wedding dress, and knowing that there would be another man then Sesshomaru to become her husband. She walked to the window and looked at the stars. Then she heard a voice in her mind that said.

- I will be with you forever, my Kikyo. I love you.

Kikyo put her hand above her heart and smiled.

- I know Sesshomaru… I know…

A girl walked into the room and told Kikyo that the ceremony was about to start. Kikyo nod and followed the servant girl.

Sesshomaru stood outside the big gates. He knocked on them and they begin to open up to him. A man came out from them. He looked at Sesshomaru and started to yelling.

- Demon, demon! Everyone…

He never got to finish the line before Sesshomaru was in front of him and held the man in his neck. He looked up at Sesshomaru.

- Where is Kikyo? Sesshomaru said with a cold voice.

The man pointed with a shaking finger at the church in front of them. Sesshomaru loose his grip on the man and walked at the gates.

Kikyo and Naraku stood in front of the priest and Kikyo was just suppose to answer when the gates got open with a hard bang. Kikyo turned to face the one standing by the gates. A tear felled from her cheek and landed on the ground at the same time as she said with a low tone.

- Sesshomaru?

Naraku looked like he had seen a ghost. There he was, Sesshomaru, alive. Kikyo looked him right in his golden eyes and dropped the flower and started to run towards Sesshomaru, with tears of happiness flowing down her face. He open up his arms for her and embraced her in a big hug and kissed her lips. He felt his heart making a jump of relief. They where now together again. Sesshomaru looked up on Naraku. So hi was the one that had done this to them, he tough. Kikyo looked up at Sesshomarus face and the back on Narakus. She looked around on all the guest. Sesshomaru pushed Kikyo some inch away from him so he could take her hand and started to walked towards Naraku. Naraku looked at his golden eyes and said.

- That's my wife demon. I suggest you return her to me.

Sesshomaru stood now in front of Naraku and said with a deadly voice.

- If you want her, you are have to go through me.

Naraku stepped away some inch and swallowed. He was so scared of the demon. Sesshomaru turned around to Kikyo and asked her.

- How do you want it? Live her with your people or with me in the wild?

He looked her in the eyes when he asked it. Kikyo looked around at the people around her and stooped her wandering eyes on her parents. Her mum smiled and nodded, so did her father. She looked back into Sesshomarus eyes and smiled.

- I want to stay with you Sesshomaru… now and… forever.

Sesshomaru smiled when she said it and kissed her lips softly. Everyone in the big room started to applaud. Tomoe and Hiko looked proud at there daughter.

Then the doors smashed up one more and Taishou walked in. He looked at his son kissing the human princess. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked up to face his father. They stood in silence a long time, when Taishou suddenly walked towards Kikyo and Sesshomaru. He looked at Kikyo and then at Sesshomaru and said.

- I am proud of you my son.

Sesshomaru looked come fused on Taishou and asked.

- For what father?

- For making me realise that hate never wins against love. And for making me remember your mothers wish. The wish of peace…

Taishou turned towards Kikyos parents.

- I want peace between us. If you agree with that?

Hiko looked into Taishous eyes and walked towards him and pulled out his hand. Then he said with a smile.

- I agree.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo looked happy on there fathers. Then Sesshomaru whispered.

- Come with me. I will show you something.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru sneaked away and walked to a lake with a lots of fireflies. Kikyo stared at them with wide eyes. She hugged Sesshomaru and put her head against his chest. He laid his armed around her and pulled her closer towards him. She heard how his heart was beating and smiled. She suddenly felt how Sesshomaru got so tens up. She looked up to his face and he lost the grip on her and felt to the ground. He was so tied and hurt of the last fight he fought. Kikyo sat beside him.

- Are you alright?

- Yeah I just need to rest…

Kikyo smiled and took his head and placed it on her lap. She stroke his long with hair meanwhile and kissed his forehead. He looked up at her and smiled. She was so beautiful. Like a angel. Then he closed his eyes and felled down into a dreamless sleep.

And what about Naraku you wonder? Well he was so scared to face Sesshomaru so he leaved them all alone. He become a monk and lived all his life with fear for the last things Sesshomaru told him.

As Taishou said.

" Hates never wins against Love "

Sesshomaru and Kikyo? Well they lived there life together in peace. The love never leaved them. They love each other deeply and they loved their newborn daughter of all of their hearts.

THE END!


End file.
